The Person I Trust
by Gia-XY
Summary: Sejak kematian ayahnya, Edo selalu dihantui oleh teror ketakutannya sendiri. Rasanya, tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat ia percayai. Yang paling ia takuti adalah … bagaimana kalau … pembunuh itu … mengincarnya …?/ For Challenge Crime By PC!


**The Person I Trust**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Sejak kematian ayahnya, Edo selalu dihantui oleh teror ketakutannya sendiri. Rasanya, tidak ada lagi orang yang dapat ia percayai. Yang paling ia takuti adalah … bagaimana kalau … pembunuh itu … mengincarnya …?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Canon, gender bender, fem!****Edo,****OOC, ****maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc.****.**

**.**

**~For **_**Challenge Crime**__** By PC~**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak kecil berambut _silver_ berlari menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya dengan wajah riang. Ia lalu membuka pintu ruang kerja ayahnya dan langsung masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan setiap harinya.

Brak!

"_Yatta_! _Tou-san_! Aku sudah menyelesaikan PR-ku! Ayo kita—"

Kata-kata anak berambut _silver_ itu terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia mengehentikan larinya dan berdiri di depan seorang pria dewasa berambut _raven_ yang pingsan dengan kartu bertebaran di sekitarnya. Tangan pria itu memegang selembar kartu erat-erat. Wajah anak kecil berambut _silver_ itu berubah menjadi kaget melihat pria di depannya terkapar tak sadarkan diri.

"_Tou-san_!"

Anak itu berjalan mendekati sang pria berambut _raven_ yang merupakan ayahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Butir mutiara bening mulai keluar dari kedua permata _cobalt_ milik anak itu.

"_Arienai_ … _TOU-SAAAN_!"

**~XxX~**

Seorang pria dewasa berambut _raven_ berkacamata mengulurkan tangannya pada sang anak berambut _silver_ yang berada di depannya. Anak itu mendongak menatap wajah pria itu sambil tersenyum senang sekaligus tidak percaya.

"_Anata wa_!"

Pria berambut _raven_ itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tahu, tentang diriku?" tanya pria berambut _raven_ itu.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang tahu, tentang _Sekai Champion_," ucap anak itu dengan nada polos.

"Kau mungkin sangat muda, tetapi terlihat seperti _Duelist_ yang cukup hebat. Kalau kutebak kau pasti sudah mengikuti banyak tunamen amatir," ucap pria itu menduga-duga.

Pria itu lalu berjongkok, menatap lurus anak di depannya.

"Kalau kau tertarik menjadi _Pro_, aku akan dengan senang hati mendukungmu dengan seluruh kemampuan terbaikku," ucap pria itu.

Anak itu lalu mendongak, menatap kedua permata _obsidian_ yang berada di balik kacamata milik pria tadi. Pria itu lalu menepuk pundak anak di depannya.

"Aku berhutang pada ayahmu. Sekarang, sudah waktunya untuk aku membalas kebaikan hatinya," ucap pria itu masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Anak itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menatap ke bawah.

"Kalau begitu, aku punya permohonan …," ucap anak itu dengan nada lirih.

"Apa itu?" tanya pria itu dengan senyum semakin melebar karena mengetahui anak itu depertinya telah mempercayainya.

"S-sampai aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menghadapimu, teruslah menjadi _champion_!" Seru anak itu dengan nada penuh harap sambil menatap pria di depannya.

"_Ee_? _Yoshi_, _yakusoku shiyou_. Cepatlah mengejarku!"

Sekali lagi, pria itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya masih berada di bahu anak berambut _silver_ itu.

Anak itu tersenyum lebar tidak percaya, lalu mengangguk senang.

"_Hai_!"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya ke tangan pria itu. Mereka lalu bersalaman sambl tertawa layaknya ayah dan anak.

Anak itu masih tidak tahu, setelah ini ada banyak tantangan yang harus ia hadapi ….

**~XxX~**

Di sebuah ruang tidur, sang anak berambut _silver_ melipat tangannya di atas meja belajar dan tidur di atas kedua lengannya dengan wajah sedih. Ia menatap foto yang berbingkai putih yang berada di atas mejanya. Di foto itu, terdapat potret dirinya, seorang pria dewasa berambut _raven_ yang saat itu terkapar di ruang kerjanya, ayahnya, dan seorang wanita berambut _silver_ pucat kebiruan bermata keemasan, yang diperkirakan adalah ibunya. Mereka tersenyum dan terlihat layaknya sebuah keluarga bahagia.

"_Tou-san_ … _kaa-san_ ….."

Anak itu menghela napas panjang, menyadari apa yang sejak dilakukannya selama seminggu ini adalah sangat teramat bodoh. Sudah jelas ia tidak akan bisa melihat ataupun bicara lagi dengan orang tuanya. Mereka sudah meninggal. Tetapi tetap saja, ia sampai sekarang masih belum bisa menerima sepenuhnya kalau ia kini sudah tidak mempunyai keluarga yang bisa diandalkan lagi.

_Tok! Tok!_

Mendengar pintu kamanya diketuk, anak itu tetap saja terdiam di tempatnya. Setelah beberapa detik, anak itu menyadari kalau orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya mash ada di tempat yang sama, karena ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara tapak kaki menjauhi ruangan itu. Anak itu menghela napasnya, lalu berkata, "Masuk."

Seorang lelaki berambut _teal_ yang berumur sekitar 13 tahunan, 3 tahun lebih tua dari anak yang kira-kira berumur 10 tahun itu, lalu memasuki ruangan itu. Sepasang mata yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya menatap anak berambut _silver_ itu, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

"_Doushita no_?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada agak datar pada sang anak berambut _silver_ yang membelakanginya.

"Tumben kau bertanya," ucap anak itu dengan nada cuek.

Ya, sebenarnya anak itu sudah bersikap seperti ini sejak seminggu lalu, tepatnya pada saat ia baru menumpang di rumah ini karena suruhan ayah angkatnya, sang pria berambut _raven_ yang waktu itu, seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi. Karena sibuk, pria itu harus menitipkan anak itu sementara pada temannya. Sang lelaki berambut _teal_ itu sendiri merupakan anak dari teman sang pria berambut _raven_. Sang lelaki berambut _teal_ itu sendiri selama ini tidak pernah ambil pusing pada sikap anak berambut _silver_ itu.

"Salah, ya? Aku hanya penasaran karena kau bersikap seperti ini selama seminggu penuh," ucap lelaki berambut _teal_ itu sambil berjalan mendekati sang anak berambut _silver_.

"Aku benci orang yang sok perhatian dan kasihan padaku," ucap anak berambut _silver_ itu dengan nada agak kesal, bermaksud menyindir lelaki berambut _teal_ itu.

Lelaki berambut _teal_ itu lalu menepuk kepala sang anak berambut _silver_ dan mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"_OI_!"

Tidak terima perlakuan sang lelaki berambut _teal_, sang anak berambut _silver_ lalu menoleh dan menatap lelaki bermabut _teal_ itu dengan tatapan kesal. Melihat anak berambut _silver_ itu menoleh padanya, sang lelaki berambut _teal_ tersenyum tipis.

"Nah, kalau begini kau terlihat lebih hidup. Dengar aku baik-baik. Selama ayah tidak ada di sini, aku adalah tuan rumahnya, kepala keluarganya. Aku yang akan mengurus semua orang yang tinggl di sini. Karena itu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu, salah satu anggota keluargaku, terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini. Tidak baik untuk _mental_-mu. Dan lagi, daripada 'kau', lebih baik kau mencoba memanggilku dengan namaku, Edo Phoenix," jelas lelaki berambut _teal_ itu pada anak di depannya, Edo Phoenix.

Edo hanya mendengus kesal saja mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Benar-benar seenaknya. Walau tuan rumah, bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya menetapkan kalau Edo adalah salah satu angggota keluargaya. Mentang-mentang ia satu-satunya orang di rumah itu selain lelaki berambut _teal_ di depannya, lelaki itu seenaknya saja menentukan _status_-nya. Bagaimanapun … ia hanya orang luar ….

"Hei, jangan bilang kau lupa namaku," ucap lelaki berambut _teal_ itu dengan nada mengejek sambil tersenyum menyindir karena Edo terlalu lama diam.

Edo melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap lelaki berambut _teal_ itu dengan tatapan tegas.

"Marufuji. Nama keluargamu, 'kan? Kalau nama depanmu, aku sama tidak peduli, Marufuji-_SAMA_," ucap Edo ambil memberi penekanan pada kata "_sama_" untuk mengejek lelaki berambut _teal_ itu.

Lelaki berambut _teal_ itu hanya tersenyum kesal saja mendengar ucapan Edo, lalu menghela napas pasrah. Memang susah menghadapi anak _anti-social_ seperti ini ….

"Sekali lagi, kuulangi perkenalanku waktu itu. Ryou, namaku Marufuji Ryou, dan kuharap kau tidak melupakannya lagi mulai sekarang. Sekarang, coba panggil namaku," perintah lelaki berambut _teal_ itu, Marufuji Ryou, pada Edo dengan wajah serius.

Edo hanya bisa menatap Ryou dengan tatapan horor saja. Ternyat lelaki itu serius dengan ucapannya tadi! Mengingat Ryou adalah tuan rumah di tempat itu, Edo tidak berani melawannya lebih jauh, karena bisa saja Ryou melaporkan perbuatan tidak sopannya ke ayah angkatnya. Bisa-bisa ia disepak oleh ayah angkatnya karena bersikap tidak sopan, apalagi kepada anak temannya yang lebih tua dari dirinya sendiri!

"R-Ryou …?"

Baru satu kata diucapkan oleh Edo, sebuah sentilan sudah melayang di keningnya. Edo lalu memegangi keningnya dan menatap Ryou dengan tatapan kesal.

"APA LAGI KALI INI?! Kenapa kau menyentil keningku?! Dasar makhluk tidak tahu diuntung! Jarang-jarang aku mau menuruti perintah orang seperti tadi tahu!" Seru Edo kesal.

Ryou hanya terkekeh kecil saja mendengar protes yang dilontarkan Edo. Edo Phoenix yang sekarang berada di depannya benar-benar berbeda dengan Edo yang ada di rumahnya seminggu sebelum ini.

"Aku lebih tua darimu, belajarlah untuk bersikap sopan. Panggil aku dengan o_nii-san_, _senpai_, atau setidakya _suffix san_," ucap Ryou sambil tersenyum tipis.

Edo menggertakkan giginya kesal mendengar ucapan Ryou. Ukh! Dirinya pasti ditipu tadi!

"_Hai_! _Hai_! _Onii-chan_! Puas sekarang,_ Nii-chan_?! Ukh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Seru Edo kesal.

Ryou tertegun tidak percaya mendengar panggilan Edo untuknya. Ya, ampun, ia tidak menyangka Edo akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan _nii-chan_! Ryou lalu mengelus kepala Edo dengan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus …. Kalau kau lupa memanggilku seperti itu, aku akan …."

Ryou lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pipi kiri Edo. Kedua permata _cobalt_ Edo lalu terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah begitu menyadari bibir Ryou sudah menempel di pipi kirinya. Ryou lalu melepaskan ciumannya dan tersenyum iseng.

"Itu juga termasuk hukuman kalau kau tidak sopan padaku. Ingat, kau tadi sempat tidak sopan padaku? Jadi yang tadi juga termasuk hukuman," ucap Ryou sambil tersenyum puas penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Edo lalu semakin memerah. Ia memegangi pipi kirinya sambil menatap Ryou dengan tatapan tidak percaya, kesal sekaligus waspada.

Awalnya Edo mengira Ryou adalah lelaki pendiam dan dingin yang dewasa saat pertama kali melihatnya. Siapa sangka dirinya salah? Ryou itu lelaki licik dan iseng yang harus diwaspadai! Ingatkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak boleh menilai seseorang hanya dari penampilannya saja, khususnya untuk seorang Marufuji Ryou!

Tetapi di hatinya yang paling dalam, Edo berterima kasih pada Ryou. Berkat lelaki itu, ia sedikit melupakan kesedihannya selama sebulan belakangan ini … walau mungkin hanya sementara ….

**~XxX~**

Kejahatan macam apa yang sudah kuperbuat ini? Aku membunuh ayahnya, lalu sekarang aku berpura-pura menjadi orang baik di depannya! Sungguh, betapa munafik dan busuknya manusia seperti diriku ini! Tanganku sudah ternodai hanya karena napsuku untuk keluar dari nasib sialku sebelum ini.

_Ra_, apa aku masih pantas muncul di hadapan anak itu? Apa aku masih pantas untuk menyayangi anak itu? Apa aku masih pantas untuk berhubungan dengan anak itu? Apa boleh aku meminta waktu diputar kembali untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanku ini? Apa ada yang bisa kuperbuat untuk menebus seluruh kesalahan dan kebusukanku ini?

Ini hal yang paling tidak kusangka sebelum aku melakukan kejahatan itu …. Aku … menyesal …?

_Kau harus membunuh anak itu. Harus! Kalau tidak, kau akan segera tertangkap oleh polisi!_

Aku menggelengkan kepalanya, menyingkirkan keinginan suara hatiku itu. Itu memang rencana awalnya, tetapi aku tidak bisa! Ukh! Apa aku harus benar-benar menyingkirkan anak itu, atau … mengakui kesalahanku …?

**~XxX~**

Di ruang keluarga kediaman Marufuji, kini Edo asyik duduk di atas sofa menonton _Pro League Sekai Title Match_ yang ditayangkan di televisi. Ryou yang kini duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saja melihat wajah anak itu. Wajahnya yang semula jutek kini terlihat layaknya wajah anak-anak kecil lain pada umumnya. Ia terlihat takjub setiap _monster_ milik orang yang didukungnya menyerang. Kadang ia juga berteriak mendukung salah satu orang yang sedang melakukan _duel _itu.

"Wua! _Mite mite_! DD memenangkan pertandingan lagi!" Seru Edo senang sambil menunjuk ayah angkatnya, DD, yang mengikuti _Duel Championship_ yang ditayangkan saat itu.

DD, singkatan dari _Destiny Duelist_, tentu saja bukan nama asli dari sang pria berambut _raven_. Itu hanya _code name_-nya sebagai _Professional Duelist_. Nama aslinya, siapa yang tahu? Edo yang anak angkatnya saja tidak tahu. Biarlah misteri tetap menjadi sebuah misteri.

Ryou hanya tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Edo selama menonton TV. Edo benar-benar seperti seorang anak berumur 10 tahun. Kalau seperti itu terus, pasti tidak akan ada orang yang dapat menyangka kalau sebelum ini Edo adalah anak yang terus-terusan berusaha bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Edo sepertinya benar-benar menyukai dunia _Duel Monsters_. Kalau Ryou tidak salah dengar, Edo juga merupakan salah satu _Junior Champion_ yang sudah memenangkan berbagai _Junior Championship_. Ia cukup berpengalaman sebagai seorang _Duelist_.

Ryou lalu meraih _remote_ TV dan memencet tombol merah pada remote itu, lalu layar TV itu mati. Ryou melirik ke arah Edo yang menguap ngantuk dan megucek matanya. Sepertinya anak itu sudah lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat. Tentu saja, jam saat itu sudah menunjukkan jam 10 malam!

Tanpa banyak bicara, Ryou lalu menggendong anak itu dengan lengan kanannya. Ryou agak kaget setelah menggendong anak itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak anak itu memang ringan hanya melihat penampilannya saja, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan seringan ini!

"O-_oi_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Edo yang kaget.

Edo refleks memeluk leher lelaki itu dengan kedua lengannya. Ia takut tinggi, sejak dulu, makanya ia tidak suka digendong.

"He, benar ternyata kata _ji-san_, kau takut tinggi, ya?" tanya Ryou samibl tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Muka Edo memerah malu. Tentu saja malu! Ia sudah 10 tahun dan masih takut pada ketinggian, itu memalukan sekali!

"A-aku tidak takut kok!"

Ryou hanya berusaha menahan tawanya saja mendengar perkataan Edo. Sudah jelas-jelas anak itu memejamkan matanya kencang-kencang dan bergetar ketakutan, mana mungkin ia tidak takut! Tetapi anak itu masih saja keras kepala dan menyangkal fakta itu.

"Kau takut, Gadis kecil," ucap Ryou dengan nada iseng.

Edo lalu buru-buru menggeleng kencang, masih dengan bergetar ketakutan tentunya. Setetes air mata mulai keluar dari kedua permata _cobalt_ milik anak itu. Ryou lalu menghela napasnya. Sepertinya ia agak keterlaluan. Sebagaimana juteknya dan sikapnya yang menunjukkan ia seperti orang dewasa, seorang Edo Phoenix tetaplah seorang anak-anak berumur 10 tahun, dan tak ada yang bisa memungkiri itu.

"Jangan buka matamu sebelum kuizinkan, atau kau akan kuberi hukuman."

Mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu, Edo menjadi bingung. Ia lalu merasakan Ryou mulai berjalan, berpindah dari posisinya semula. Mau ke mana lelaki itu?

"O-_oi_, kau mau ke mana …?" tanya Edo takut-takut masih sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ryou hanya terdiam dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Tidak lama kemudian, Edo merasakan lelaki bermata _teal_ itu menurunkannya di atas kasur.

"Buka matamu," perintah Ryou.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Edo lalu membuka kedua matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya setelah membuka mata adalah punggung Ryou yang saat itu sedang membuka pintu kamarnya. Ya, Ryou membawanya menuju ke kamarnya tadi.

"Ma-_matte_!" Seru Edo buru-buru, berusaha membatalkan niat Ryou untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Ryou lalu menoleh ke arah Edo dengan tatapan bingung. Edo hanya tersenyum kecil saja. Sepertinya Ryou tidaklah semenyebalkan yang ia bayangkan.

"_Oyasumi_, _Onii-chan_ …," ucap Edo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Ryou tertegun mendengar ucapan Edo lagi, ditambah lagi Edo tersenyum tanpa paksaan padanya. Menyadari apa yang dilakukannya tadi, wajah Edo lalu memerah. Ia lalu langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas Kasur dan memunggungi Ryou.

"Su-sudah, Cuma itu yang mau kukatakan. Sekarang, cepat keluar dari kamarku!" Seru Edo dengan nada ketus, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Ryou hanya terkekeh kecil saja mendengar ucapan anak itu. Ia lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Sebelum pintu kamar ia tutup sepenuhnya, ia mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar dan tersenyum kecil.

"_Oyasumi mo_, Edo-_chan_."

Setelah itu, Ryou menutup pintu kamar Edo dan pergi dari sana. Setelah Ryou pergi dari kamarnya, Edo langsung terbangun dari posisinya dan duduk di atas ranjang dengan wajah memerah. Tapi setelah itu, perlahan ia tersenyum kecil. Teror dari ketakutannya yang selalu didapatnya setiap malam tidak terjadi malam ini, berkat Ryou.

Tou-san_, sepertinya aku sudah punya orang yang dapat kupercaya …. Sepertinya …._

**~XxX~**

DD terduduk lemas di atas sofa kamar _hotel_-nya. Saat ini ia masih berada di Amerika, tepatnya, saat ini ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya—sebagai _Pro Duelist_—di _Kaiba Dome_ tadi. Hati serasa tidak tenang dan terus bedegup kencang. Bukan karena lelah, tetapi karena hal lain, karena hal lain yang menyangkut anak angkatnya. Ia mengkhawatirkan Edo ….

DD mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan wajah frustasi. Ya, ampun! Betapa bodohnya ia meninggalkan Edo bersama dengan seorang lelaki berduaan saja di rumah orang lain, walau itu rumah temannya sekalipun! Tadinya ia tidak menyangka bahwa Edo hanya akan tinggal berdua dengan Ryou. Ia kaget begitu mendengar bahwa selama liburan ini, temannya sibuk, sehingga tidak bisa pulang ke rumah, dan adik dari Ryou sendiri berlibur di Inggris bersama istri temannya. Akh! Bagaimana kalau Edo sudah diapa-apakan oleh lelaki itu?! Bagaimana kalau Edo diperbudak setiap hari?! Okay, Edo bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah diperbudak. Tetapi parahnya, bagaimana kalau Edo malah sudah dipaksa melakukan "hal itu"?! Edo 'kan masih di bawah umur! Temannya memang bilang Ryou anak baik-baik, tetapi bisa saja itu hanya pura-pura di depan orang lain, 'kan?

DD perlahan tertawa kecil. Lama-kelamaan, tawanya semakin keras dan mirip tawa orang gila. Ia lama-lama seperti seorang ayah yang _overprotective_ pada anaknya, padahal Edo bukan anak kandungnya. Sungguh, betapa bodohnya ia mencurigai orang lain! Padahal yang seharusnya dicurigai itu bukannya … dirinya sendiri …?

DD lalu menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, hatinya sekarang sangat tidak tenang mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya saat itu. Betapa bodohnya, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan dirinya akan frustasi memikirkan semua yang telah dilakukannya. Yang paling tidak ia sangka adalah, ia benar-benar akan menyayangi Edo layaknya anaknya sendiri. Padahal awalnya ia berencana hanya akan berpura-pura menjadi ayah yang baik di depan Edo agar tidak dicurigai, tetapi sepertinya gagal. Ia benar-benar menyayangi Edo seperti anaknya sendiri. Rasanya, sekarang akan menjadi lebih sulit untuk melanjutkan sandiwaranya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun. Salah, ini sudah bukan sandiwara, ini kenyataan. Kenyataan kalau ia benar-benar menyayangi Edo sebagai anaknya sendiri.

Nice move_, DD. Berkat kebodohanmu, akan semakin sulit menyingkirkan anak itu. Ia pasti akan terus mengerahkan polisi untuk menyelidiki kasus ini. Kalau polisi menutup kasusnya sekali pun, ia pasti akan terus mencari pembunuh ayahnya, dan lama-lama ia akan mencurigaimu. Ingat kalau anak itu jenius, 'kan? Kemampuan berpikirnya itu akan memampukannya mencari cara untuk menemukan pembunuh ayahnya, apapun caranya itu, lalu … BUM! Kau akan tertangkap. Itu yang kau inginkan? Tertangkap dan kembali menjadi orang malang?_

DD meletakkan jari-jari tangannya di kepalanya, seakan ingin meremas kepalanya. Lagi-lagi, suara itu muncul di kepalanya! Sejak melakukan tindak kriminal itu, selalu ada suara yang mengakui dirinya sebagai isi hatinya di kepalanya. Asal-usul suara itu? Entahlah, ia mengaku kalau ia muncul dari rasa panik DD sendiri. Tetapi apa itu benar atau tidak? DD sendiri bahkan tidak tahu. Setiap mendengar suara itu, ia jadi mengingat kejadian pada malam itu.

Dirinya memegang sebuah pisau berlumuran darah. Di depannya terdapat lelaki berambut _raven_ berkacamata terkapar dengan luka dalam di perutnya. Dirinya berdiri di tempatnya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya sempat dilakukannya pada saat kesadarannya hilang setelah mencuri kartu itu …. Lalu, sebuah suara muncul di kepalanya dan terus-terusan … menyuruhnya membunuh Edo Phoenix ….

DD menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membunuh Edo! Bodoh sekali ia kalau melakukan hal itu! Ia bukan hanya menambah kejahatannya, tetapi ia juga akan kehilangan orang yang sangat berharga baginya! Satu-satunya cara, ia harus mengakuinya! Ia harus mengakui bahwa ia adalah pembunuh dari ayah Edo! Tetapi … bagaimana kalau setelah itu Edo membencinya …? Sanksi seperti penjara tidak masalah untuknya, tetapi kalau sampai Edo membencinya, maka itu masalah besar baginya ….

_Kau tidak ingin anak itu membencimu, 'kan? Makanya, lebih baik kau menutupi semua perbuatanmu._

DD lalu berdiri sambil memukul meja di depannya. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya dan menggertakkan giginya kesal. Suara itu benar-benar mengganggunya! Terus-terusan memaksanya berbuat sesuatu yang dapat membuat dirinya tambah bersalah! Tetapi … apa benar suara itu suara hatinya …?

**~XxX~**

Bodoh, naïf sekali dirinya berpikiran bahwa malam ini ia dapat tidur dengan tenang. Edo Phoenix, kau SALAH BESAR.

Lihat saja dirimu, sekarang kau meringkuk di bawah selimut sambil bergetar ketakutan. Tubuh kecilmu tersembunyi di bawah selimut besar itu. Sesekali, permata _cobalt_-mu melirik keluar dari balik selimut. Kedua manik _cobalt_-mu itu menunjukkan sirat ketakutan. Lucu, apa yang kautakuti, Gadis kecil?

Hantu? Oh, bukan, salah, memang bukan hantu sesungguhnya, tetapi setidaknya itu hantu bagi seorang Edo Phoenix. Hantu yang terus menerornya setiap malam.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia takuti?

Lagi-lagi, Edo mengintip dari balik selimutnya. Ia lalu kembali menutupi matanya dengan selimut dan memejamkannya kencang-kencang. Segala perkiraan terburuk berkelebat dalam otaknya. Bagaimana kalau di depannya sekarang muncul sang pembunuh ayahnya? Bagaimana kalau di depannya lagi-lagi muncul pemandangan itu? Pemandangan bagaimana ayahnya meninggal terbunuh oleh sebilah pisau yang sudah dibawa kabur oleh sang pelaku. Bagaimana kalau selanjutnya gilirannya?

_Syuush!_

Angin malam bertiup meniup gorden kamarnya melalui jendela kamar yang tidak tertutup. Tubuh Edo semakin bergetar ketakutan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk tidur dan melupakan ketakutannya. Tetapi seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa.

Kalau ia tidur, mimpi itu akan kembali menghantuinya. Mimpi tentang ayahnya yang terkapar di depannya, dan … sang pembunuh yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil membawa pisau ….

Edo menggelengkan kepalanya kencang-kencang sambil menutup telinganya, tidak ingin mendengar satu suara pun dari luar. Ia hanya ingin tidur tenang! Kapan ia bisa mendapatkan hal itu kembali?!

**~XxX~ **

Tidak terasa, lagi-lagi seminggu telah dilewati Edo dan Ryou. Tentu saja selama seminggu itu pasti ada saja pertengkaran di antara kedua orang itu. Tetapi itu lebih baik daripada keheningan yang terjadi saat seminggu pertama. Teror pembunuhan ayahnya sudah tidak terlalu memenuhi otak Edo selama seminggu itu, berkat Ryou yang sering menemaninya di kamarnya setiap malam, sampai ….

"_Hai_, _wakatta_, Saiou."

Ryou hanya terpaku di tempatnya begitu membuka pintu ruang keluarga. Tatapannya tertuju pada Edo yang kini sedang meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Edo lalu menghela napas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu.

Setelah lama terdiam di tempatnya, Ryou akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Edo.

"Tidak baik pagi-pagi berwajah seperti itu, nanti keterusan sampai siang," ucap Ryou sambil menepuk kepala anak itu.

Edo perlahan menoleh, menatap ke arah Ryou. Wajahnya masih saja lesu. Ia lalu menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Merasa kata-katanya tidak berguna, Ryou hanya menghela napas pelan. Ia mengelus kepala anak di depannya.

"Siapa … yang membunuh ayahku …?"

Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut anak kecil berusia 10 tahun itu. Ryou mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Perlahan air mata mulai keluar dari kedua permata _cobalt_ milik gadis kecil itu. Ryou hanya terdiam saja, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu terpikir tentang kasus pembunuhan ayahnya. Apa ada hubungannya dengan telepon barusan?

Edo lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap kedua manik _teal_ itu dengan manik _cobalt_-nya. Wajahnya tampak marah.

"Jangan-jangan kau, ya?! Kau hanya pura-pura baik padaku saja, padahal kau yang membunuhnya!" Seru Edo marah.

Ryou terbelalak mendengar ucapan Edo, kenapa gadis itu bisa bicara seperti itu? Ryou lalu menatap ke arah telepon yang tadi sempat digunakan Edo dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa yang kautelepon tadi? Siapa itu Saiou?" tanya Ryou dengan nada curiga.

Jangan-jangan telepon itu ada hubungannya dengan sikap Edo sekarang ini.

Air mata Edo semakin deras. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Ryou.

"Ia bilang, pembunuhnya dekat denganku …. Orang itu ada di dekatku …. Aku harus apa, Ryou …?" tanya Edo dengan nada takut.

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dirinya sangat ketakutan. Segala kemungkinan terburuk berkelebat di otaknya. Bagaimana kalau orang itu Ryou? Atau mungkin DD? Atau mungkin, orang bernama Saiou itu sendiri? Jangan-jangan ia juga akan dibunuh?

Ryou lalu memeluk gadis kecil di depannya. Ia mengelus kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

"Aku bukan pembunuhnya, kau tenang saja. Lagipula, polisi pasti akan segera menemukan pembunuhnya," ucap Ryou.

Edo lalu langsung memeluk Ryou erat-erat. Badannya masih bergetar. Ia takut, sangat takut. Untuk hal ini, seharusnya ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapa pun. Bisa saja orang yang ia percayai ternyata adalah musuh. Tetapi … kenapa rasanya ia bisa mempercayai Ryou …?

**~XxX~**

DD kini berada di dalam _yacht_ pribadinya. _Yacht_ itu berlayar ke arah pelabuhan Jepang yang kini hanya tinggal beberapa _meter_ dari posisi _yacht_ itu sekarang. Diri lelaki berambut _raven_ itu gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini.

_Aku harus melakukannya! Kalau tidak aku akan diliputi kegelisahan seumur hidupku!_

Tanpa diketahui DD, seseorang—atau mungkin sesuatu—menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat itu.

**~XxX~**

"_Gomen_, pikiranku kacau tadi."

Edo duduk di atas sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Ia menyesali perbuatan bodohnya tadi. Sungguh, teror pembunuhan ayahnya kembali pada dirinya begitu ia mendengar perkataan orang yang tadi diteleponnya.

Ryou yang berdiri di depannya hanya terdiam sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Ia lalu meraih dagu gadis kecil itu dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua permata _cobalt_ Edo lalu melebar.

"A-apa yang—"

Kata-kata Edo terpotong saat Ryou mencium pipi kirinya. Edo kaget sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Itu hukuman karena kau membentakku. Lalu …."

Lalu Ryou kembali mencium pipi Edo, tapi kali ini pipi kanan.

"Itu karena kau memanggil langsung namaku. Itu tidak sopan, Gadis kecil. Ingat usiamu," ucap Ryou sambil menyeringai iseng.

Wajah Edo langsung memerah karena wajah Ryou kini sangat dengan wajahnya.

"_Onii-chan_! Akh! _Nii-chan_ menyebalkan!" Seru Edo kesal, berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

Ryou hanya terkekeh kecil saja sambil melepaskan tangannya dari dagu gadis itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya. Ryou lalu duduk di sebelah Edo. Mendadak, Edo kembali menjadi murung. Edo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saiou itu … sahabatku, seorang _Fortune Teller _…. Saat aku minta mencoba meramalkan siapa pembunuh ayah, ia bilang orang itu ada di dekatku …," jelas Edo.

Tubuh gadis itu kembali bergetar. Ryou agak kaget mendengar Edo menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya sejak tadi Edo mengamuk. Ia tahu, Edo pasti khawatir dan ketakutan saat menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku … aku takut …. Bagaimana kalau ia sekarang mengincarku? Bagaimana kalau ia nantinya akan membunuhku? Bagaimana kalau—"

Sebelum Edo sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ryou sudah memeluk tubuh gadis kecil itu dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Ryou dengan nada penuh kepastian.

Perlahan, Edo mulai nyaman berada di pelukan lelaki yang lebih tua 3 tahun darinya itu. Ia lalu membalas pelukan Ryou. Ah, mungkin ini rasanya punya seseorang yang bisa dipercaya dan selalu melindungi tanpa kau sendiri tahu.

_Ting! Tong!_

Kedua orang itu terhenyak kaget saat mendengar suara bel pintu rumah berbunyi. Suara itu membuat Edo sadar dari dunianya. Edo langsung mendorong Ryou dengan wajah memerah. Ia lalu buru-buru berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu diikuti Ryou.

Mereka berjalan tanpa mengetahui siapa yang berada di depan pintu rumah itu ….

**~XxX~**

Edo kini meringkuk ketakutan di dalam lemari kamar Ryou. Dari belakang, Ryou memeluknya sambil sesekali melirik keluar melalui celah-celah lemari. Mereka saat ini sedang kabur, kabur dari kejaran seseorang.

"_ANAK __SIALAN__! KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA! KEMBALIKAN ANAKKU!"_

Edo hanya bergidik ngeri saja mendengar suara teriakan sangar itu yang berasal dari luar kamar. Mengerikan! Ia menuduh Ryou menculik anaknya, Edo! Sungguh, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!

"DD …," panggil Edo dengan nada lirih.

Ryou mengelus kepala Edo, berusaha menenangkan anak itu. Edo lalu menoleh ke arah Ryou.

"_Daijoubu_, semua akan baik-baik saja …," bisik Ryou pada Edo.

Edo hanya mengangguk tidak yakin. Apa benar semua akan baik-baik saja …?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum ini?

Sebelum ini, Edo dan Ryou menuju ke pintu depan, membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang memencet bel pintu rumah itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka akan melihat sosok _Sekai__ Champion_ itu berdiri di depan pintu. Yang membuat Edo bingung adalah, pria itu tersenyum lebar layaknya maniak sambil mengenakan _Duel Disk_ di lengan kirinya. Tadinya Edo berpikir semuanya baik-baik saja, tetapi ia salah ….

DD tiba-tiba menatap Ryou dengan tatapan tajam, meneriakinya, dan mengatainya pengganggu. Setelah itu, DD memegang bahu Edo dan mencengkramnya erat-erat, memaksanya untuk _Duel_. Edo hanya menangis sambil menggeleng tidak mau, sayangnya DD tidak mendengarkannya. Menyadari ada yang salah dengan DD, Ryou lalu melepas paksa tangan DD dari bahu Edo dan mengajaknya kabur ke dalam rumah.

Yah, dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, di dalam lemari kamar Ryou.

_BRAK!_

Edo dan Ryou tersentak kaget saat mendengar pintu kamar dibuka dengan kasar. Mereka lalu mendengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan.

Ryou lalu menutup mulut Edo dengan sebelah tangannya, berjaga-jaga agar gadis itu tidak mengeluarkan suara mencurigakan. Ryou lalu menyadari gadis itu ketakutan. Badannya bergetar dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Edo memejamkan kedua manik _cobalt_-nya kencang-kencang. Rasanya gadis itu ingin kabur dari kenyataan yang sekarang dihadapinya.

"AKU TAHU KALIAN DI DALAM SINI! KELUARLAH!"

Lagi-lagi, DD kembali berteriak dengan suara memaksa. Edo dan Ryou tetap diam di tempatnya. Jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Dalam hati, mereka hanya berharap DD tidak menemukan mereka dan lama-lama menyerah dengan sendirinya.

Suasana lalu menjadi hening. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara DD bicara dengan … nada lirihnya sepeti biasa ….

"Edo, keluarlah …. Maaf menakutimu …. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menyakitimu, jadi … keluarlah …," ucap DD dengan nada bersalah dan penuh harap.

Kedua manik _cobalt_ Edo melebar mendengar suara itu. Itu … itu DD yang biasa! Edo lalu bergerak, berusaha membuka lemari itu. Menyadari pergerakan Edo, Ryou lalu menahan gadis itu semakin kencang agar gadis itu tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Edo, jangan tertipu! Ia bisa saja membohongimu!" Seru Ryou, masih dengan berbisik, berjaga-jaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh lelaki berambut _raven_ itu.

Edo menggelengkan kepalanya, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kedua lengan yang kini memeluknya dan menahannya untuk bergerak.

"_Iya da yo_! Itu DD! Aku harus keluar dan menemuinya! Ia pasti khawatir!" Seru Edo.

Merasa pegangan Ryou terlalu kencang, Edo lalu berhenti melawan. Percuma ia melawan kalau tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Lebih baik pakai cara lain, 'kan? Edo lalu membuka mulutnya dan berteriak.

"DD! AKU ADA DI DALAM LEMARI!" Seru Edo, berusaha memanggil DD untuk membuka lemari.

Ryou terbelalak kaget mendengar teriakan Edo. Ia lalu menutup mulut gadis itu. Gawat, DD pasti sudah mendengar teriakan gadis itu dan menyadari posisi mereka!

Edo meronta, masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetapi seperti yang dikatakan tadi, percuma saja, Ryou terlalu kuat bagi Edo. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, cahaya mulai memasuki lemari itu. Ryou berdecak kesal, menyadari bahwa DD pasti sedang membuka lemari itu dan menemukan mereka.

Edo tersenyum senang, mengetahui ayah angkatnya kini akan berada di hadapannya setelah ini. Tetapi senyumnya sirna melihat senyuman licik penuh kemenangan yang terpampang di wajah DD begitu ia membuka lemari itu.

"Aku menemukanmu," ucap DD dengan nada puas.

Ryou hanya merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati. Kenapa ia tidak sadar Edo akan berteriak tadi?!

"D-DD!" Seru Edo dengan nada ketakutan.

Wajahnya pucat dan air matanya serasa ingin keluar dari kedua matanya. DD kini membawa sebuah pisau di tangannya.

"Ah, sebelum aku membunuh kalian, mungkin aku harus memberitahukan kenyataan sebenarnya. Kasihan sekali gadis kecil ini kalau harus meninggal tanpa mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya," ucap pria itu dengan seringai licik di wajahnya.

Edo dan Ryou masih terduduk di dalam lemari dengan wajah kaget dan tidak mengerti. Seringaian DD semakin melebar melihat wajah ketakutan Edo.

"Edo Phoenix, pembunuh ayahmu adalah … aku …," ucap DD dengan seringaian licik.

Mata Edo semakin terbelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan DD. Mulutnya terbuka dan jarinya bergetar menunjuk ke arah DD dengan wajah kaget dan tidak percaya.

"O-_omae_ …? U-_uso_ …. K-kau menipuku selama ini! PENIPU! KEMBALIKAN _TOU-SAN_! KEMBALIKAN!"

Edo berdiri lalu berteriak dengan nada marah dan kedua matanya menatap DD dengan tatapan tajam. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kencang-kencang, seakan ingin melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pria di depannya. Perlahan, tatapannya melemah. Air mata mulai keluar dari kedua manik _cobalt_-nya. Ia menatap DD dengan tatapan kecewa.

"_Doushite_ …? DD, _doushite_ …? Kenapa kau membunuh ayah?! _KOTAE YO_!" Seru Edo sambil menatap DD dengan tatapan marah dan kecewa.

DD terbelalak kaget mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil gadis itu. Penuh dengan kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan. DD lalu mencengkram erat-erat kepalanya sendiri dan memejamkan kedua matanya kencang-kencang. Ia lalu jatuh berlutut sambil terus mencengkram kepalanya, seakan ia menerima pukulan kencang di kepalanya. Wajah Edo dan Ryou langsung berubah menjadi kaget dan khawatir.

"DD!" Seru Edo panik.

"Edo … _gomen_ …. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku, te-tetapi … aku menyesal telah membunuh ayahmu …. Argh! A-aku … tidak tahu a-apa yang terjadi saat itu … yang p-pasti, be-begitu aku sadar … ayahmu sudah terkapar dan meninggal tepat di depan mataku …. A-aku …. ARGH!"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, DD lalu terkapar pingsan di depan Edo dengan pisau yang tadi berada di genggamannya terlepas jatuh ke atas lantai. Edo lalu langsung menghampiri DD dan menguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan panik. Ryou berdiri di depan DD dengan wajah tidak percaya. Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki lelaki itu tadi …?

Perlahan, kedua mata DD terbuka. Ia lalu menatap Edo dengan tatapan lemah. Edo lalu tersenyum senang. Air matanya keluar saking terharunya. Ia lalu memeluk DD erat-erat.

"_Yokatta_! Kau tidak apa-apa! Kupikir kau akan meninggalkanku, seperti tou-san dan kaa-san meninggalkanku …," ucap Edo dengan nada agak sedih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

DD perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus kepala anak itu.

"Aku minta maaf soal apa yang terjadi pada ayahmu …," ucap DD.

Edo lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menahan air matanya yang memaksa kembali keluar dari kedua permata _cobalt_-nya.

"Apa kau mau … memaafkanku …?" tanya DD dengan nada lirih.

Edo lalu menatap DD dengan mata sembab dan wajah penuh air mata. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"H-_hai_ …. Lagipula, kau tidak sadar kau melakukan hal itu. Pasti roh yang barusan memasukimu yang membunuh _tou-san_ …," ucap Edo.

Ryou hanya tertegun mendengar ucapan Edo. Bahkan anak berumur 10 tahun sadar kalau DD tadi dirasuki.

"Kalau begitu … apakah kau mau … memulai hidup baru bersamaku sebagai … anakku …?" tanya DD.

Edo buru-buru mengangguk-ngangguk. Ia tersenyum senang ke arah pria itu.

"Aku mau! Tentu saja aku mau!"

**~XxX~**

Edo kini berdiri di depan rumah bersama dengan Ryou yang berada di hadapannya. Di sebelah mereka, sudah ada taksi yang menunggui Edo. DD sendiri sudah masuk ke dalam taksi dan duduk di kursi sebelah supir, menunggu Edo selesai bicara dengan Ryou.

Setelah menyetujui ajakan DD untuk tinggal bersama di tempat baru, Edo langsung mengepak semua barangnya dan bersiap untuk pindah keesokan harinya. Awalnya Ryou kaget karena Edo harus pindah begitu cepat, tetapi ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia tidak punya hak untuk menahan Edo.

"Katakan pada _ji-san_, maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan dirinya selama 2 minggu ini. Dan, untuk semua yang sudah kaulakukan untukku … _arigatou_ …," ucap Edo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di hadapan Ryou.

_Dan juga karena membuatku melupakan teror mengerikan itu selama seminggu …._

Ryou hanya terkekeh kecil saja melihat kelakuan gadis kecil itu. Terlalu sopan. Mungkin karena dilihat ayahnya? Atau memang ia benar-benar berterima kasih pada Ryou?

"Yah, tapi kau masih belum menerima hukumanmu karena sempat berusaha membantah perintahku kemarin," ucap Ryou dengan nada iseng.

Edo terbelalak kaget. Ia lalu mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian kemarin. Ia baru ingat ia sempat membantah saat Ryou menyuruhnya tetap ia diam di dalam lemari. Edo lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

"_Hai hai_, cepat lakukan. Selesaikan hukumanku dengan cepat, _Nii-chan_," ucap Edo dengan nada malas.

Ia sudah biasa menerima kecupan Ryou di pipinya, toh ia sendiri sering tidak sopan pada Ryou selama seminggu kemarin, jadi ia tidak menghindar kali ini.

Ryou lalu meraih dagu gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya dan mengangkatnya. Ia membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah gadis kecil itu. Ryou perlahan memejamkan kedua manik _teal_-nya.

Bukannya kecupan di pipi yang ia dapatkan, Edo malah merasakan bibir Ryou kini menempel dengan bibirnya. Karena kaget, Edo membatu di tempatnya. Lelaki itu awalnya menciumnya dengan lembut, tetapi Ryou lama-lama memperdalam ciumanya.

Edo mendorong Ryou dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Ia lalu menutupi mulutnya dengan pergelangan tangannya. Ryou hanya tersenyum puas saja melihat reaksi Edo. Di dalam taksi, DD hanya bisa menatap Edo dan Ryou dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Wajahnya memelas seperti wajah seorang ayah yang ditinggal anak gadisnya menikah dengan lelaki lain.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, _Baka_?!" tanya Edo kesal.

"Anggap saja bayaran karena kau sudah merepotkanku selama 2 minggu," ucap Ryou dengan santainya.

Edo hanya bisa menatap Ryou dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus tidak percaya. Benar-benar, ia tidak menyangka Ryou itu lelaki mesum yang dengan santainya dapat merebut ciuman pertama seorang gadis kecil tidak berdaya seperti dirinya! Sekarang dirinya yakin, bahwa Ryou itu benar-benar seorang ….

"_LOLICON_!" Seru Edo sambil menatap Ryou dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dan menjauhinya seakan di depannya terdapat seorang maniak yang bisa menculiknya kapanpun.

Edo lalu berlari menuju ke arah pintu belakang taksi dan membukanya. Tetapi bukannya langsung masuk, ia malah diam di depan taksi dengan posisi membelakangi Ryou.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengalahkanmu di dunia _Pro_! Dan pada saat itu, aku pasti sudah tidak takut lagi pada ketinggian!" Seru Edo dengan nada yakin, masih dengan membelakangi Ryou.

Ya, Ryou memang sempat mengalahkan Edo berkali-kali dalam permain _Duel Monsters_ yang mereka mainkan beberapa kali selama seminggu itu.

Ryou hanya tersenyum kecil saja mendengar ucapan Edo.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu," ucap Ryou.

Edo lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum sedih.

"_Arigatou_. _Daisuki yo_, _Onii-chan_ …," ucap Edo sambil memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Ryou terdiam tidak percaya mendengar perkataan Edo. Kedua manik _teal_-nya melebar. Tunggu, ia tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Kau tahu 'kan berbohong itu tidak baik?" tanya Ryou sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Edo dengan tatapan datar tipikalnya.

Edo lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah malu.

"_Uso janai yo_! Pokoknya tidak ada siaran ulang setelah ini!" Seru Edo sambil menatap Ryou dengan tatapan tegas, masih dengan wajah memerah.

Perlahan, senyuman kecil mengembang di wajah Ryou.

"_Daisuki mo_, Edo-_chan_," ucap Ryou.

Kedua permata _cobalt_ milik Edo melebar mendengar ucapan Ryou. Edo hanya tertegun saja mendengar jawaban yang baru saja didapatnya. Ia lalu langsung masuk ke dalam taksi dengan wajah memerah dan menutup pintunya. Ryou kembali terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis kecil itu.

Dari dalam taksi, Edo melambaikan tangannya dan mulutnya bergerak, seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, lalu gadis itu tersenyum kecil dengan wajah memerah. Setelah itu, Edo tersenyum lembut. Mesin taksi itu lalu menyala dan taksi itu perlahan pergi dari tempat itu.

Ryou menatap kepergian taksi itu dengan wajah datar. Ia perlahan kembali tersenyum kecil mengingat kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis kecil itu di dalam taksi.

Aishiteru_, Ryou …._

**~XxX~**

Kedua permata _cobalt_ milik Edo melebar tidak percaya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Taksi yang dinaikinya telah sukses menabrak sebuah batang pohon di pinggir jalan. Alhasil, kini taksi itu terbakar oleh kobaran api, dan supir yang di dalamnya sukses meninggal. Untunglah Edo sempat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu, DD? Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua manik _cobalt_ milik Edo ketika ia mengingat sosok ayah angkatnya itu. Dirinya menatap horor pemandangan itu.

Dari belakang, seseorang memegang pundaknya dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Betapa bodohnya kau, Gadis kecil. Kau tahu? _Kyuukyoku no D_ sekarang ada di sini?"

Bisikan itu sukses membuat Edo menoleh dengan wajah kaget. Di hadapan Edo, kini berdiri sosok DD yang menyeringai licik sambil memegang selembar kartu permainan _Duel Monsters_. Itu … DD yang sempat ingin membunuhnya dan Ryou kemarin!

Sebelum gadis kecil di hadapannya sempat mengamuk, kedua permata _obsidian_ DD kini sudah berganti menjadi warna merah dan bersinar terang. Kedua manik Edo kembali terbelalak, kedua matanya ikut menjadi merah begitu menatap mata DD. Gadis itu lalu perlahan kehilangan kesadarannya dan jatuh ke tanah.

Melihat Edo sudah tidak sadarkan diri, DD lalu menyimpan kartu di tangannya di balik jasnya. Ia lalu tersenyum mengintimidasi ke arah Edo.

"Anak bodoh, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu mengacaukan semua rencanaku. Siapa peduli kalau pemilik tubuh ini ingin hidup damai bersamamu?"

Setelah itu, DD perlahan mulai hilang kesadaran dan jatuh terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di atas tanah.

**~XxX~**

"Pasien bernama Edo Phoenix dan DD sepertinya sama-sama mengalami _amnesia_ karena _shock_ berat dengan kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Tapi mereka sama-sama hanya melupakan kejadian selama 3 minggu belakangan ini. Ah, ya, kalian boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan."

Seorang lelaki berambut biru dan wanita berambut _raven_ hanya terdiam dengan wajah tidak percaya mendengar kata-kata sang suster. Sang suster lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Sang wanita berambut _raven_ menatap ke arah lelaki bearmbut biru yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"_Nii-san_, bagaimana ini?" tanya gadis itu panik.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan adiknya, sang lelaki beranbut biru lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan di depannya. Gadis berambut _raven_ itu lalu mengikuti kakak lelakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat sosok Edo dan DD yang duduk di atas ranjangnya masing-masing dengan wajah bingung. Edo lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat sang lelaki berambut biru dan sang wanita berambut _raven_ memasuki ruangan.

"Saiou! Mizuchi!" Panggil Edo dengan nada riang.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil berusaha tersenyum kecil melihat Edo yang masih ceria sampai sekarang. Sepertinya kedua orang di depan mereka benar-benar tidak mengingat soal kecelakaan yang menimpa mereka.

"Saiou, Mizuchi, kenapa kami ada di rumah sakit?" tanya Edo dengan nada polosnya.

Sang lelaki berambut biru, Saiou, hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Edo saja mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan gadis kecil itu.

"Kalian baru saja kecelakaan, walau kalian tidak ingat. Kau juga pasti tidak ingat soal kau menginap di rumah teman DD," ucap Saiou.

Edo berpikir sebentar, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memang tidak ingat tentang semua hal yang diberitahukan Saiou barusan.

"Ah, sudahlah, pasti 3 minggu lalu juga cuma kejadian tidak penting," ucap Edo dengan cueknya.

Ya, Edo dan DD sama-sama tahu kalau diri mereka masing-masing tidak mengingat kejadian 3 minggu belakangan ini.

"Oh, ya, kalian akan berangkat ke Jepang bersama kami beberapa hari lagi, tentunya setelah kalian pulih," ucap sang gadis berambut _raven_, Mizuchi, dengan nada senang sambil melirik Edo dan DD bergantian.

Edo semakin bersemangat mendengar ucapan Mizuchi, sementara DD hanya tersenyum kecil. Mereka berempat lalu mengobrol dengan serunya, seakan sama sekali tidak ada musibah yang menimpa mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesuatu terus mengawasi mereka. Diam-diam, sosok itu menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sosok itu lalu menatap ke arah Saiou dengan tatapan licik.

_Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun mengacaukan rencanaku, meski pun itu pemilik tubuh yang kutempati sekarang. Bersiaplah, _Target_-ku selanjutnya …, Saiou … Takuma …._

**.**

**.**

**Owari ka?**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Yatta**_**: Hore**

_**Tou-san**_**: Ayah**

_**Arienai**_**: Mustahil**

_**Anata wa**_**: Kau**

_**Sekai Champion**_**: **_**World Champion**_

_**Ee**_**? **_**Yoshi**_**, **_**yakusoku shiyou**_**: Eh? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha memenuhinya.**

_**Hai**_**: Baik**

_**Kaa-san**_**: Ibu**

_**Doushita no**_**?****: Apa yang terjadi?**

_**Oi**_**!: Hei!**

_**Sama**_**: **_**Suffix**_** untuk orang terhormat**

_**Onii-san**_**/**_**Onii-chan**_**: Kakak laki-laki**

_**Senpai**_**: **_**Senior**_

_**San**_**: **_**suffix**_** yang ditambahkan saat memanggil orang yang baru dikenal, atau biasa digunakan untuk menghormati orang dengan jabatan lebih tinggi**

_**Pro League Sekai Title Match**_**: **_**Pro League World Title Match**_

_**Mite mite**_**!: Lihat lihat!**

_**Ji-san**_**: Paman/Om**

_**Matte**_**: Tunggu**

_**Oyasumi**_**: Selama malam**

_**Oyasumi mo**_**: Selamat malam juga**

_**Chan**_**: **_**Suffix**_** yang umumnya dipakai untuk memanggil ****perempuan**

_**Wakatta**_**: Mengerti**

_**Gomen**_**: Maaf**

_**Daijoubu**_**: Tidak apa-apa**

_**Iya da yo**_**: Aku tidak mau**

_**Omae**_**: Kau**

**Uso: Bohong**

_**Doushite**_**?: Kenapa?**

_**Kotae yo**_**: Jawablah**

_**Yokatta**_**: Syukurlah.**

_**Baka**_**: Bodoh/**_**Idiot**_

_**Arigatou**_**: Terima kasih**

_**Daisuki yo**_**: Aku sangat menyukaimu**

_**Uso janai yo**_**: Itu bukan bohong**

_**Daisuki mo**_**: Aku juga sangat menyukaimu**

_**Aishiteru**_**: Aku mencintaimu**

_**Kyuuk**__**y**__**oku no D**_**: **_**The Ultimate D**_

_**Owari ka**_**?:**_** The End**_**?**

**.**

Kuro: _Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen _go—

Takuma: *Bekep Kuro dari belakang* Stop! Jangan minta maaf lagi!

Mizuchi: Kenapa minta maaf pula?

Kuro: Maaf kepada Edo yang dipake buat korban teror ketakutan dan korbannya Ryou. Maaf buat Edo _no tou-san_ yang dipake buat jadi korban pembunuhan _Hametsu no Hikari_. Maaf buat DD yang jadi tersangka pembunuhan, padahal yang ngebunuh Edo _no tou-san_ itu _Hametsu no Hikari_. Maaf buat semua tokoh _fic_ yang dijadiin korban untuk _fic crime_ rada gak jadi ini!

Edo: … _Yeah_, dan di sini korban paling kasihan itu DD.

DD: …. *Merenungi nasib*

Kuro: Sebenernya rada bingung sih, ini _genre_ utama _Crime_, _Family_, apa _Romance_? Tapi akhirnya ditulis aja genre-nya _Crime & Family_. *Mundung*

Mizuchi: Tunggu! Orang yang dimaksud oleh judul cerita ini siapa?

Kuro: Sesuai imajinasi yang baca aja kalau itu.

Ryou: *Hela napas*Dasar …. Maaf atas semua kesalahan di_ fic_ ini.

Edo: *Senyum manis* _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
